


Заходит чисс в бар…

by Eleonora_Alva



Series: В условиях жесткой экономии [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Hand of Thrawn Duology - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Awkward Romance, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleonora_Alva/pseuds/Eleonora_Alva





	Заходит чисс в бар…

Изрядное количество нирауанских анекдотов начиналось словами: «Заходит чисс в бар…». Далее следовала юмористическая интерпретация выдающихся черт характера представителей этого народа. Посещение бара крепости в канун Нового года дало бы мало пищи авторам анекдотов. Новый год считался семейным праздником и отмечался в кругу родных или с возлюбленными. У большинства чиссов родные остались на территории Доминации; те, кто нашел свою любовь на Нирауане, праздновали со своими половинками; остальные собрались в офицерской столовой и пытались создать праздничное настроение. Люди занимались тем же самым с тем же сомнительным успехом.

Однако не все стремились к компании. Одинокий чисс, покинувший офицерскую столовую, искал уединения в пустом баре. За несколько часов до условного наступления нового года в декорированном подручными материалами заведении находились только дроид-бармен в нелепом цветном колпаке и его клиент. Вот уж кого чисс точно не ожидал там встретить. Молодой лейтенант неизменно становился душой любой компании и практически никогда не появлялся отдельно от группы друзей. В настоящий момент он выглядел несчастным и покинутым.

— Сыграй еще раз и повтори, — велел он дроиду.

Тот налил ему полный стакан голубой жидкости, из его динамиков полилась легкая мелодия. Зимой она звучала отовсюду — каждый год одна и та же песня, в которой лирический герой просит свою возлюбленную не уходить в холодную снежную ночь и остаться с ним.

Чисс хотел было оставить человека наедине с выпивкой и грустной музыкой, но что-то толкнуло его к барной стойке. Наверное, именно это люди называли странным словом «участие». Лейтенант совершенно определенно не был трезв, но и не настолько пьян, чтобы не заметить появившегося рядом чисса.

— А, это ты, тоже один сычуешь, — лениво протянул он, махнул рукой дроиду и показал на свой стакан. — Винни, налей-ка ему того же.

Вообще-то распитие спиртных напитков среди чиссов не поощрялось, коммандер Крес'тен'тарти строго карал тех, у кого обнаруживал бутылки, но в данной ситуации отказаться было невежливо.

— Добро пожаловать в клуб одиноких сердец, — сказал лейтенант и одним махом осушил свой стакан.

Его синекожий коллега не спешил следовать его примеру. Вместо этого он понюхал голубой напиток и сделал маленький глоток на пробу. Ему захотелось спросить, как люди могут употреблять такое отвратительное пойло. Вопрос застыл у него на устах, когда он услышал тихие всхлипы слева от себя. Человек закрыл лицо руками, его спина мелко подрагивала; он пытался не издавать ни звука — и не мог. Каждое проявление людской эмоциональности вводило чиссов в ступор. Воспитание требовало немедленно покинуть опасную зону, опыт общения подсказывал проявить сочувствие. Как правило, в итоге чиссы замирали на месте, как подвисшие дроиды, и надеялись на лучшее.

Видя, что человек не успокаивается, чисс осмелился похлопать его по спине. Легко и аккуратно, как учил коммандер Крес'тен'тарти, а не так, будто выбиваешь старый ковер. В ответ на это лейтенант повернулся к своему визави и спросил:

— Скажи, я что, уродливый или как?

— Нет, у вас вполне приемлемая внешность. Для человека, — не стал отрицать очевидное тот.

— Тогда что со мной не так? — со слезами в голосе поинтересовался юноша. — Где мой большой теплый чисс, над которым можно потру… поду… подтрунивать? Вот взять нас с тобой. Сколько раз мы уже спали вместе?

— Вам назвать точное количество или это был риторический вопрос?

— А ты считал? Как мило. Понимаешь, об этом я и говорю. Иные люди только посмотрят на кого-нибудь из ваших — и вот они уже пара, держатся за ручки, обжимаются по углам, трахаются на всех поверхностях. Почему ты еще не ухаживаешь за мной, как этот, как бишь его… — лейтенант пощелкал пальцами, пытаясь вспомнить труднопроизносимое чисское имя, но вскоре сдался, — короче, тот, который ухлестывает за олухом Сирдано?

Для придания большего эффекта своему вопросу лейтенант ухватил чисса за ворот кителя и начал трясти. Вернее, ему так только казалось, поскольку тот сидел неподвижно, а раскачивался он сам.

— Где мои конфеты? Где эти поганые веники в целлофане? Где вибраторы в подарочной упаковке? — не прекращал допрос человек.

— У меня сложилось впечатление, что вы не нуждаетесь в конфетах и прочих проявлениях симпатии, — ответил слегка опешивший от внезапных требований чисс; помимо этого, его тревожило, как бы его визави не сверзился с высокого барного стула.

— Какой же ты все-таки безмозглый. Все тебе ражжу… разжуй и в рот положи. Ненавижу чиссов. Безнадежная вы раса.

Махнув рукой, лейтенант встал со стула и, если бы чисс его не поддержал, встретил бы Новый год на полу.

— Позвольте исправить это недоразумение. Пойдемте ко мне, встретим Новый год вместе и не будем расставаться до следующего.

— Так и быть, уговорил. Но только чтоб с конфетами и вениками. И чтоб трахаться по первому требованию. У тебя это хорошо получается.

Все это человек говорил, уже увлекаемый в сторону выхода из бара. В последние полгода к этому все и шло. У чиссов очень утонченные представления о романтике и ухаживаниях, но если индивид хочет чего-то конкретного, то это надо исполнить. «Зачем ему веники? — гадал чисс. — Да еще и в целлофане. Надо будет завтра обратиться к снабженцам, наверняка у них найдется лишний. И все же — почему не швабра?»


End file.
